


Достать языка

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пронырам приказали взять языка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достать языка

Пять крестокрылов расположились возле небольшого озерца. Пять пилотов бродили по берегу и ожесточённо чесали в затылках.

— И что нам с ним теперь делать? — подал наконец голос Ведж.

— Что делать? — возмутился Уэс. — Кто его туда загнал? О чём ты думал?

— Я думал, эта лужа пару метров глубиной, — уныло признался тот.

Он бросил неприязненный взгляд на небольшое, но, как выяснилось, очень глубокое озеро, на дне которого мирно лежал почти целый СИД-истребитель.

— Предлагаю тут его и оставить в назидание потомкам, — высказался Тайко. — Как наглядную иллюстрацию принципа «не зная брода, не суйся в воду».

— Нам велели взять языка, — напомнил Хобби.

— Ну мы же его взяли...

— Ага, только потом немножко утопили.

Они снова уставились на безмятежную водную гладь.

Несколько недель назад Разбойную эскадрилью перевели на базу в системе Котон. Система считалась необитаемой, внимания безопасности уделяли немного, поэтому, когда разведчики по косвенным признакам предположили наличие в системе секретного имперского поста, руководство повстанческой базы изрядно переполошилось. Было решено нанести превентивный удар, но для этого имперцев требовалось сначала отыскать, и пилоты почти не вылезали из истребителей, методично прочёсывая систему: двенадцать планет, сотню лун и ситхову тучу малых небесных тел. Дни шли, а результатов всё не было, так что, наткнувшись на патруль СИДов, Проныры слегка увлеклись, и о настоятельной рекомендации разведчиков «по возможности взять в плен» вспомнили только после того, как из шести колесников остался один, да и тот подбитый. Ведж отправил Ибтисам на базу ругаться с техниками из-за отказавшего двигателя, а остальные организовали охоту на подранка, загнали того в атмосферу пятой от звезды планеты и заставили приземлиться. Кто же мог предположить, что из сотен местных озёр имп для посадки выберет самое глубокое?

— Надо просто подождать, — предложил Уэс. — Надоест сидеть — сам всплывёт. 

— Вы, люди, не слишком-то водоплавающие, — фыркнул Нрин. — Всплываете только брюхом кверху.

— Он в скафандре, — напомнил Тайко. — Существенный бонус.

Нрин покачал головой: куаррен скептически относился к способности людей находиться в воде, с бонусами или без.

— А что, импы летают в скафандрах? — заинтересовался Уэс. — Вот это да! В кабине и так-то не развернуться, а они — в скафандрах! Не знаю даже, чем больше восхищаться — ловкости пилотов или глупости конструкторов?

— Это просто официальное название летного комбинезона в комплекте системой жизнеобеспечения, — пояснил Тайко. — Можешь ничем не восхищаться.

— Сплаваю-ка я, посмотрю, чем он там занят, — сказал Нрин и начал стягивать сапоги.

— Стоять! — рявкнул Ведж, хватая Нрина за руку. — Совсем сдурел? У него там лазерная пушка! 

— Две, — уточнил Уэс.

— И ионные двигатели!

— Тоже два.

— Он там полчаса уже сидит, — отмахнулся Нрин, пытаясь выдрать руку из хватки Веджа. — У него уже все системы закоротило!

— А если нет? Ты туда прыгнешь, а он воду вскипятит…

— …и будет у нас варёный кальмар, — оптимистично закончил Уэс.

— Ты у меня договоришься, — пригрозил Нрин, но в озеро рваться перестал.

— Может, и правда сам всплывёт? — вслух подумал Ведж. — Ну на сколько у него там воздуха?

— Скафандр пилота в базовой комплектации обеспечивает полную автономность в течение двух стандартных суток, — хором отрапортовали двое бывших имперцев.

Ведж восхитился. Уэс заржал:

— Вот это я понимаю, выучка. А на бис слабо?

Хобби и Тайко смущённо переглянулись.

— Двое суток? — повторил Ведж. — Да ну, проголодается — всплывёт. 

— Полная автономность, — напомнил Тайко. — Еда, вода и туалет.

Уэс уселся на берегу и принялся кидать камешки в озеро, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность ждать сколько потребуется, без перерыва на еду, воду и туалет.

— Он, поди, уплыл уже, пока мы тут треплемся, — вздохнул Хобби. — Сидим теперь и караулим пустой СИД.

— Не уплыл, — покачал головой Нрин. — Я смотрю за ним. Люк он не открывал.

— Значит, сидит там и злорадствует, — проворчал Уэс, кидая в воду ещё камешек.

— А может, захлебнулся давно, — предположил Нрин.

— С чего вдруг? Скафандр...

— Да-да, я помню, двое суток, — фыркнул куаррен. — А если скафандр повреждён? Ведж ему корпус прострелил, вообще-то. 

Пилоты неуверенно переглянулись. Такая мысль не приходила им в голову.

— Тогда его надо вытаскивать, — решительно заявил Ведж.

— Ты представляешь, сколько мы тут провозимся? — поморщился Нрин. — Может, проще другого языка взять? Тем более, мы выяснили, где искать.

— Ну не знаю, — пожал плечами Ведж. — Я к этому уже как-то привык. Тайко, дуй в крестокрыл, готовь трос.

Взорвать колесник в бою — одно дело, а вот оставить беспомощного (пусть даже сбитого тобой) врага тонуть казалось неправильным.

Тайко поднял крестокрыл в воздух и, зависнув на репульсорах над водой, начал травить трос. Полноценной установки захвата на истребителях не было — не хватало ни места, ни мощности, да и необходимости в ней обычно не возникало. Если требовалось отбуксировать поврежденную машину на базу, использовался трос с миниатюрным генератором силового поля на конце. При определённом везении с его помощью получится вытащить и этот разнесчастный СИД.

— Не пойдёт, — вздохнул Хобби, глядя, как трос плавает по поверхности воды и не торопится тонуть — веса генератора не хватало, чтобы трос опустился на глубину.

— Надо соорудить якорь, — сообщил очевидное Уэс.

С якорем внезапно возникла проблема — на голой равнине не нашлось ничего подходящего. Пилоты тщательно обшарили окрестности и перетряхнули содержимое багажных отсеков крестокрылов — ничего, что можно было бы приспособить в качестве груза. 

Ведж вздохнул:

— Либо мы продолжаем пытаться что-нибудь найти, — он снова огляделся: равнина тянулась до горизонта — земля и вода, — но шансов мало. Либо оставляем импа спасаться самостоятельно…

— Наконец-то разумная мысль, — пробормотал Нрин.

— …либо придётся отвинтить что-то от крестокрыла, — закончил Ведж.

— Чур не от моего, — быстро сказал Хобби. — Койи Комад обещала мне голову оторвать, если я ещё хоть что-нибудь с ним сделаю.

— Да брось, Койи не замечена в отрывании голов, — возразил Тайко.

— Зато Плурр — замечена, а Койи может ей пожаловаться, — настаивал Хобби.

— Значит, решено: ломаем крестокрыл Веджа, — сказал Уэс.

— Почему это? — возмутился Ведж.

— На тебя Плурр руку не поднимет.

За вспыльчивый характер и тяжёлую руку Плурр слегка побаивались все пилоты, вполне заслуженно побаивались. Как бы ни хотелось Веджу сохранить свой крестокрыл в неприкосновенности, пришлось признать, что звание комэска снижает риск получить по шее от суровой принцессы.

После недолгого, но бурного спора о том, что именно можно ободрать с истребителя без потери его лётных качеств, пилоты принялись отвинчивать от крестокрыла пушку. Ведж ходил вокруг и страдал.

— Прости, девочка моя, это ненадолго, — пробормотал он, гладя курносый корпус истребителя. — Вытащим этого паразита из лужи и тут же всё вернём на место.

Уэс бросил косой взгляд на командира и обернулся к Хобби:

— Он что, правда зовёт крестокрыл «моя девочка»?

— А ты — нет? — пожал плечами Хобби.

Уэс покраснел и замолчал.

Дружными усилиями они сняли с истребителя пушку, распотрошили ее и выбрали на роль якоря кожух, как тяжелую и лишенную электроники деталь. Закрепив его на тросе силовым захватом, Тайко снова поднял крестокрыл в воздух. Нрин взял на себя роль наводчика-корректировщика.

— Левее, — командовал куаррен. — Ниже, ниже, Тайко, тут глубоко, если ты не заметил.

— Трос не бесконечный, — проворчал Тайко, ещё немного снижаясь, — а я вовсе не хочу нырнуть.

— Ещё ниже, — потребовал Нрин. — Если боишься, так и скажи.

— Кто боится? Я боюсь? — разозлился Тайко, роняя крестокрыл к самой воде, ещё чуть-чуть — и макнётся. — Сам-то так сможешь?

— Хочешь проверить? — предложил Нрин.

— Хватит полоскать мою пушку! — рявкнул на них Ведж, который сильно переживал за судьбу запчастей своего крестокрыла. — Вытаскивайте уже!

Силовое поле отключилось и снова включилось, надежно сцепляя трос с кабиной СИДа. Кожух пушки отсоединился от троса и остался на дне. 

— Упс, — пробормотал Нрин. Ведж схватился за голову.

Натужно взвыли репульсоры крестокрыла, принимая дополнительный вес, и СИД начал медленно всплывать из-под воды.

Наконец колесник оказался на твёрдой почве. Булькала вода, выливаясь из пробоины внизу кабины. Покрытый водорослями и тиной истребитель выглядел безобидно и даже жалко, но пилоты на всякий случай заняли позиции вне досягаемости пушек и приготовили бластеры.

— Эй, в консервной банке, — крикнул Уэс, — выходи сам, а то вскрывать будем!

Черная фигура за транспаристилом кабины не двигалась.

— Может, он там уже сдох? — предположил Нрин. — Застрелился, чтобы в плен не взяли.

— Застрелиться под водой? — засомневался Хобби. — Это какой-то высший пилотаж.

— Значит, другое что-то придумал, — не сдавался Нрин. — Я же не знаю, как вас в Академии вашей учили.

— Вообще-то нас учили выживать, — пожал плечами Тайко. — Разве что у него сверхценная информация, которая ни при каких обстоятельствах не должна попасть к противнику.

— Отлично, — вздохнул Ведж, — то есть у нас либо ценный труп, либо бесполезный живой. Разведка будет в восторге. Ладно, пойду попробую открыть эту штуку. Держите бластеры наготове на всякий пожарный.

— Лучше я, — остановил его Хобби.

— Почему?

— Потому что я знаю, как открывается «эта штука».

Хобби вскарабкался по солнечной панели наверх кабины СИДа и начал отвинчивать люк. Ничего сложного, но несколько хитрых блокираторов заставят повозиться незнакомого с конструкцией человека.

Откинув крышку люка, Хобби заглянул в кабину:

— Есть кто живой? Ох...

Дуло бластера, нацеленное ему в лицо, лучше слов ответило на вопрос.

— Руки вверх, — велел имп. — И скажи своим приятелям, чтоб не делали резких движений.

— Не нервничай, — попробовал успокоить его Хобби. — Мы тут вообще-то тебя спасаем...

— Руки! — повторил имп.

— Ладно-ладно, ты только не волнуйся. — Хобби послушно поднял руки и оглянулся на товарищей: — Эм, ребята, тут у нас возникли небольшие сложности...

Имп, не опуская бластера, выбрался на верх кабины СИДа.

— Бросайте оружие, — приказал он, — или я его застрелю.

— За кого он нас принимает? — возмутился Ведж. — Он думает, мы купимся на такую банальную уловку?

— Ты не заметил, что нас больше? — поддержал Нрин. — Мы тебя расстреляем как в тире.

— Эй, может, не стоит его злить? — спросил Хобби, лихорадочно прикидывая пути отступления. По всему выходило, что единственный путь отступления — вниз, но прыгать с четырёхметровой высоты было боязно. С его-то удачей он наверняка себе что-нибудь сломает. Например, шею.

— Но сначала я пристрелю его.

— Не успеешь, — покачал головой Тайко.

— Хотите проверить, кто быстрее стреляет? — начал выходить из себя имперец.

— Я быстрее, — серьёзно сказал Уэс, прижимая дуло бластера к затылку импа. Пока остальные ломали комедию, он забрался на истребитель сзади. — Опусти бластер. Медленно. Дёрнешься — мозги вышибу.

— Ты блефуешь, — возразил имп. — Я нужен вам живым.

— Он нам нужен больше, — сказал Уэс.

Хобби забрал бластер из рук имперца.

— Уэс, это самое приятное, что ты мне говорил, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — отозвался Уэс и ткнул импа стволом в спину: — Слезай и снимай свою скорлупу. И не вздумай что-нибудь выкинуть. Мама всегда учила меня не доставать бластер, если не собираюсь стрелять. А тут — какая досада — достал, а пострелять не пришлось. Надо исправлять положение, как ты думаешь?

Похоже, имп впечатлился, потому что от шлема и панели жизнеобеспечения избавился быстро и без разговоров. Без громоздкого оборудования он оказался невысоким щуплым пареньком, почему-то с фингалом под глазом.

— Мда, — сказал Уэс, разглядывая пленного, — краса и гордость Империи. 

— Тайко, обыщи его, — скомандовал Ведж. — Нрин, найди, чем связать. Уэс, держи на мушке на всякий случай. Хобби, проверь колесник: маяк, другие сюрпризы.

После нескольких неудачных попыток связать импа буксировочным тросом, пилоты всё-таки нашли, что из стандартного снаряжения можно использовать как наручники, и стянули ему запястья бинтом из аптечки. 

Когда имперец был обезврежен, а всё оборудование проверено и признано безопасным, Ведж приобнял куаррена за плечи.

— Нрин, — проникновенно сказал он, — ты хочешь достать из воды мою пушку.

— Я хочу достать твою пушку? — переспросил тот.

— Ух ты, работает! — обрадовался Ведж. — А я Люку не верил.

— Что работает? — не понял Нрин.

— Джедайские штучки. Ты ведь чувствуешь, как тебе не терпится полезть за пушкой?

Нрин прислушался к себе.

— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Не чувствую.

— Надо больше тренироваться, — вздохнул Ведж. — Ладно, попробуем другой способ. Офицер Вакил! Кру-гом! В воду шагом марш! И без пушки не вылезай.

Нрин возмущённо фыркнул, но больше для порядка. Даже если бы Ведж не настаивал, он не собирался упускать случай поплавать. Война с Империей редко давала куаррену возможность оказаться в родной стихии. Летать он, конечно, тоже любил — это напоминало ему трёхмерный водный мир. На поверхности планет и внутри космических станций Нрин всегда чувствовал себя несколько неуютно.

Он скинул комбинезон и нырнул в прохладную воду. Поднять пушку к поверхности было минутным делом, хотя, чтобы вытащить её на берег, потребовалась помощь остальных.

— Отличная вода, даже для таких сухопутных существ, как вы, — сказал Нрин. — Не хотите присоединиться?

Ведж с тоской посмотрел на пушку — ему ужасно хотелось побыстрее вернуть свой истребитель в исходное состояние, но всё-таки решил не занудствовать и махнул рукой.

— Купаться! — обрадовался Хобби.

— Эй, а как же этот? — Уэс кивнул на пленника.

— Раз ты про него вспомнил, ты и покараулишь, — пожал плечами Тайко, стягивая комбинезон.

— От тебя одни неприятности, — пожаловался Уэс безответному пленнику, глядя, как остальные пилоты весело бултыхаются в озере. Он уселся напротив импа и пристроил бластер на коленях. — Теперь вот купаться не пускают. Может, пристрелить тебя и сказать, что так и было? 

В глазах пленника промелькнул страх. Уэс радостно оскалился:

— Боишься? Правильно боишься — в гневе я ужасен. И вообще, мы, злые и страшные повстанцы, обожаем мучить таких, как ты. Вот сейчас искупаемся, освежимся и приступим. Тебе в твоей Академии не рассказывали, что мы делаем с пленными? Или ты лекции прогуливал? Ничего, сейчас всё изучишь на практике. Знаешь, как говорят: лучше один раз увидеть... хотя в твоём случае, конечно, лучше не увидеть.

— Оставь его в покое, Уэс, он же сейчас в штаны наложит, — велел Тайко, вылезая из воды и отряхиваясь.

— Я же ничего такого не сказал! — возмутился Уэс.

— За тебя сказали. — Тайко подобрал комбинезон и с сомнением его рассматривал, раздумывая, надеть сразу или сначала обсохнуть. — И в Академии, и на флоте ходит много слухов, что делают повстанцы с пленными.

— Да? — заинтересовался Уэс. — И что же?

Тайко скрестил руки на груди:

— По сравнению с этим то, что говорят в Альянсе про Империю — детские страшилки на ночь.

Уэс присвистнул.

— И как же ты тогда решился сменить сторону?

— А я очень храбрый, — пожал плечами Тайко.

Уэс покачал головой и снова повернулся к пленнику. Долго задумчиво разглядывал паренька, пытающегося не показывать страха.

— И как тебя зовут, гордость Империи? — наконец, спросил Уэс. — Да ладно, это же не военная тайна! Или в Империи принято не называть свои имена при знакомстве? Как же вы друг к другу тогда обращаетесь? Нет, «эй, ты», конечно, универсальное обращение, но как быть с начальством? Даже Ведж, боюсь, «эй, ты» не оценит, а он из самых либеральных. 

Имперец сначала стойко терпел поток уэсова красноречия, потом, видимо, решил, что молча выдержать словестный шквал невозможно.

— Дэк Улнас, личный номер 751886, — сообщил он единственную информацию, которую имел право выдать противнику.

— Какое странное имя — «Дэк Улнас, личный номер 751886», — нахмурился Уэс. — Это на какой планете такие имена дают?

— Дэк Улнас, личный номер 751886, — повторил имп.

— Тебя зовут так же, как планету? — удивился Уэс. — Что, правда? Это у вас традиция такая, или только тебе так повезло? Представляю, если б меня звали Таанаб. Странно звучит, да? Таанаб с Таанаба... Хотя, знаешь, что-то в этом есть. Псевдоним, что ли, взять, как думаешь? И вообще, ни разу не слышал о планете «Дэк Улнас, личный номер 751886». Это хоть в каком секторе? Буду мимо пролетать, загляну, посмотрю на вас, чудаков.

Имп посмотрел на него страдальческими глазами и пробормотал:

— Дэк Улнас, личный номер 751886.

— Что, и сектор так же называется?! — Уэс ошарашенно покачал головой. — Я смотрю, вы не цените разнообразие. А...

— Уэс, прекрати, — сказал Тайко.

— Оставь их, — дёрнул его за рукав Ведж, который вылез из воды и теперь прислушивался к разговору. — Мне даже интересно, что из этого выйдет.

— О, Ведж! — обрадовался Уэс. — Позволь тебе представить Дэка Улнаса, личный номер 751886, с планеты Дэк Улнас, личный номер 751886. Где такая планета, не знаю, но уверен, там очень весело. А ты, Дэк Улнас, личный номер 751886, знакомься — это Ведж. Помнишь, я тебе говорил про страшных повстанцев? Так вот, он самый страшный, потому что из-за тебя мы разобрали его крестокрыл. Теперь он плюётся огнём и пускает из глаз лазерные лучи, так что нам пришлось засунуть его в лужу, чтоб он немного остыл.

Ведж прыснул. Имп испуганно захлопал глазами и пробормотал:

— Дэк Улнас, личный номер 751886.

— Хм, — озадачено протянул Уэс, — это означает «здравствуй, я рад тебя видеть»? Или «я понял, что надо держаться от него подальше»? Или всё сразу? Какой у вас великий и могучий язык...

Он обернулся к Веджу:

— Давай оставим его себе? Ну пожалуйста? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста? Он нас будет учить говорить на своём языке. Хотя, кажется, я его уже выучил, но давай проверим ещё раз... — Он снова улыбнулся импу: — Эй, приятель, который час?

Имп бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд и промолчал.

— Ну вот, сломался, — расстроился Уэс. — Что же теперь делать, как раскрыть загадки Дэка Улнаса, личный номер 751886? 

К Веджу с Тайко присоединился Хобби.

— Бесконечно можно смотреть на три вещи, — задумчиво сказал он. — Как горит огонь, как течёт вода, и как Уэс достаёт не тебя.

— Ладно, — оборвал Ведж развеселившихся пилотов, — выловите, кто-нибудь, Нрина, и давайте уже чинить мою пушку!

Из-за скудности инструментов и неопытности механиков починка затянулась. Теоретически они знали, как должна выглядеть пушка, практически же при первой попытке остались лишние детали, при второй — деталей не хватило. Получилось только с третьего раза, когда озверевший Ведж вытащил бластер и пригрозил начать отстреливать вредителей. Вид оружия оказал чудодейственное влияние на умственные процессы, и пушку они всё-таки собрали.

Потом они снова искупались, исхитрились развести костерок из куцых растений и перекусили сухпайками, любуясь на красивейший закат.

— Жаль, что тут никого не водится, — вздохнул Уэс, мусоля паёк. — Можно было бы поохотиться и устроить настоящий пикник.

— Было бы здорово, — поддержал Тайко. — Можем как-нибудь вернуться.

— Да, безо всяких «языков», зато с нормальной едой.

— Кстати о птичках. Ведж, ты уже думал, как мы это сокровище на базу повезём? — Хобби кивнул на импа, который задумчиво ковырял выданный ему сухпаёк.

— Как вылавливали, так и повезём, — пожал плечами Ведж. — На буксире. Мощности гипердивгателя должно хватить.

— А не боишься получить в хвост залп из лазеров? — нахмурился Нрин.

— Мы его свяжем и вырубим все системы, — сказал Ведж. — Нет? — он по очереди посмотрел на Тайко и Хобби. — Плохая идея?

Бывшие имперцы поднялись.

— Глянем, что там можно сделать, — предложил Хобби, — чтоб не пришлось неприятно удивляться в полёте.

— Компьютер не трогайте! — крикнул им вдогонку Ведж. — А то разведка с нас шкуру спустит.

Пленный проводил пилотов больным взглядом. Ведж от души ему посочувствовал — очень неприятно, когда ломают твой истребитель. Даже если ради благой цели.

— Если у тебя есть предложения, мы готовы выслушать, — сказал он импу. — Но на слово не поверим, извини.

Имп посмотрел на него, как будто готовый что-то сказать, потом отвернулся и покачал головой.

— Не понимаю, какого ситха вы с ним нянчитесь, — фыркнул Нрин. — Дать по башке да затолкать в багажный отсек. Пустой колесник стрелять не станет.

— Мы не станем издеваться над пленными, Нрин, — сказал Ведж. — Иначе мы ничем не лучше Империи.

— Лучше, хуже! — Нрин вскочил на ноги и навис над комэском. — Он враг! Он летал против нас, стрелял в нас и убил бы, если б силёнок хватило. Он собирался застрелить Хобби, об этом уже все забыли?

Пленник съёжился, глядя на разъярённого куаррена.

— Никто ничего не забыл. — Ведж тоже встал, чтобы оказаться с Нрином лицом к лицу. — Издеваться над тем, кто в твоей власти — так поступает Империя, а не мы.

— Нрин очень не любит импов, — доверительно сообщил Уэс пленному. — Он, видишь ли, куаррен. Империя вторглась на его планету и сделала его сородичей рабами. Ты знаешь, что такое рабство? Это как плен, только гораздо хуже…

— Ты мне тут позубоскаль! — набросился Нрин на Уэса.

— Я что, я ничего, — примирительно поднял тот руки. — Просто провожу разъяснительную работу с населением. Пусть знает, что ты не всегда такой, а только когда вожжа под хвост попадёт.

— Да плевать мне, что обо мне думает какой-то имп!

— А это ты зря, — покачал головой Ведж. — Узко мыслишь. Это он сейчас имп, а завтра, может, с нами летать будет.

— Имп?! С нами?! — задохнулся Нрин. — Никогда!

— Скажи это Тайко с Хобби, — предложил Ведж.

Подобные разговоры приходилось вести регулярно, и не только с Нрином. Ведж всегда недоумевал, как можно закрывать глаза на то, что огромное число повстанцев раньше служили Империи. Когда же таким противникам «бывших импов» совали под нос конкретные примеры, те обычно принимались юлить, что это-де исключение, забывая, что таких исключений половина армии. Вот и сейчас Нрин пробормотал, что это совсем другое дело, и замолчал. Ведж не стал настаивать.

Солнце полностью скрылось за горизонтом, и стремительно начало темнеть.

— Пора заканчивать вечеринку, — решительно сказал Ведж. — Тик! Вы там скоро? 

— Уже почти, — отозвался Тайко от колесника. — Пушки мы уже сломали, сейчас доломаем двигатели, и готово.

— А эт-то что ещё за головастики? — спросил Уэс, уставившись на озеро. — Их, по-моему, на вечеринку не приглашали…

Из воды на берег вылезали… вылезало… Ведж затруднился определить, что именно, но что-то очень неприятное. Большие — в полчеловеческого роста, чешуйчатые твари, с внушительной пастью и недобрым блеском в глазах. За крупную голову, существенно превышающую по размеру остальные части тела, их и правда можно было назвать головастиками, но Ведж подобрал бы для них менее ласковое слово. Впрочем, для лингвистических упражнений определённо было не время — твари, угрожающе поскрипывая, неторопливо, но целенаправленно двинулись к СИДу.

— Тик! Хобби! Убирайтесь оттуда! — крикнул Ведж, вытаскивая бластер.

— Что, вот так сразу стрелять, и даже не поздороваешься? — издевательски спросил Нрин, тоже доставая оружие. — А как же «мы лучше Империи»? Вдруг они с миром пришли.

— Если хочешь, можешь пойти пожать им руки, — огрызнулся Ведж. — Я бы не рискнул.

Он с тревогой следил, как головастики подбираются к колеснику. Может, конечно, зверюги просто выползли на вечерний променад, но многолетний опыт подсказывал Веджу, что такими зубами мирная фауна обычно не обзаводится.

— Тик! Хобби! — снова крикнул он. 

Из кабины высунулась недовольная физиономия Хобби:

— Ведж, хватит нас торопить, мы не… Ситхово семя! Тик, валим!

Пилоты кубарем скатились с истребителя и рванули от стаи тварей. Головастики возбуждённо закурлыкали, разворачиваясь к появившейся добыче; один из них плавным, пружинистым движением взлетел в воздух и рухнул на Тайко, сбив того с ног.

Ведж вскинул бластер, но выстрелить побоялся; зато Уэс без колебаний снайперски всадил в зверюгу несколько выстрелов. Хобби помог Тайко подняться на ноги, и оставшееся расстояние они преодолели без приключений.

— Уэс, в следующий раз думай, прежде чем жалеть, что здесь никто не водится! — поморщился Тайко, брезгливо стряхивая с себя ошмётки головастика.

— И это вместо благодарности, — проворчал Уэс. — Не буду в следующий раз тебя спасать.

Звери ненадолго притормозили, будто осмысливая произошедшее, и вдруг бросились вперёд длинными прыжками.

— Огонь! — для порядка скомандовал Ведж, хотя все и так уже стреляли.

— Дайте бластер, — сказал вдруг имп.

— Смотрите, кто заговорил, — умилился Уэс, сбивая очередную взлетевшую в воздух тварь.

— Мы похожи на идиотов? — спросил за всех Ведж.

— Я, что ли, похож на идиота? — раздражённо отозвался имп. — Мне деваться отсюда некуда, а твари не будут выяснять политические взгляды, прежде чем сожрать.

— С какой-то стороны он прав, — согласился Хобби, не прекращая стрелять. — Эти ребята не в настроении вести разговоры о политике.

— Перебьётся, — отрезал Ведж.

Под плотным огнём головастики призадумались, но, стоило прекратить стрельбу, снова двинулись вперёд, явно не собираясь отпустить строптивую добычу. Ведж мельком взглянул на индикатор заряда бластера, и увиденное его не порадовало. Долго сдерживать тварей у них не выйдет.

— Уэс, Нрин, бегом к крестокрылам, мы вас прикроем, — велел он. — Угостите их лазерами.

Пилоты бросились к машинам, а головастики, ободрённые уменьшением огневой мощности, рванули вперёд.

— Может, всё-таки дадите бластер? — снова спросил имп. От него отмахнулись. Даже если отвлечься от вопросов безопасности (какая уж безопасность в окружении зверюг, решительно настроенных тобой поужинать), конфискованный бластер остался у Уэса.

— Руки-то хоть развяжите, — не унимался имп.

— Сам займись, — раздражённо рявкнул на него Тайко. — Не видишь, заняты мы.

Ведж краем глаза видел, как пленник пытается зубами распутать узлы на связанных запястьях, но безуспешно — Нрин вязал на совесть. 

Твари были уже в паре шагов, и пилоты начали медленно отступать.

— Уэс! — крикнул Ведж. — Быстрее!

Один из головастиков метким прыжком сбил с ног импа, слишком увлёкшегося развязыванием рук и забывшего смотреть по сторонам. Хобби в упор расстрелял зверя.

— С-спасибо, — пробормотал имперец, с дрожью глядя на когти и зубы.

— Клювом меньше щёлкай, — посоветовал Хобби, прицелился в следующего противника и нажал на спусковой крючок. Ничего. Ещё раз — и снова никакого результата. Он проверил индикатор — батарея разряжена. — Ситхово семя! Уэс, где вы там?!

Выстрелы лазерных пушек крестокрыла произвели на головастиков неизгладимое впечатление — душ из обугленных останков собственных товарищей заставил их отступить.

— Бегом, пока не очухались, — скомандовал Ведж и подал пример, бросившись к ближайшей машине.

Пилоты едва успели вскарабкаться на плоскости крестокрыла и втащить туда пленника — головастики пришли в себя, и бодрым марш-броском добрались до машин.

— Что, съели? — не без злорадства спросил их Ведж, переводя дух. — Теперь вам нас не достать. Можем хоть всю ночь просидеть, козявки-переростки!

Расстроенные видом недоступной добычи зверюги разбрелись по поляне, оглашая окрестности противным скрипом; некоторые с голодухи начали жевать забытую на земле систему жизнеобеспечения имперского пилота. Ведж с интересом понаблюдал, как головастики разгрызают шлем. Что-то смущало его в этой картине...

— Ситхово семя! — ужаснулся он, сообразив, что именно. — Они шлем прогрызли! Шлем! Это ж какие зубы…

— Шлем? — переспросил Тайко таким голосом, что у Веджа мурашки побежали по спине. — Ты вниз глянь.

Ведж плюхнулся плашмя на плоскость крестокрыла, свесился вниз и похолодел. Твари радостно и не без успеха грызли посадочные опоры истребителя.

— Моя девочка! Эти гады жрут мой крестокрыл!

Метким выстрелом он дал понять двум вредителям, что не одобряет их действия, но им на смену подтянулись другие. Ведж вскочил на ноги:

— Валим срочно! Все по машинам, живо!

— Маленькая проблемка, — напомнил ему Хобби. — Если ты не забыл, крестокрылов пять, а нас — шестеро.

— Я уже предлагал сунуть импа в багажник, — сообщил Нрин, высовываясь из кабины своего истребителя.

— Туда же воздух не подается, — мотнул головой Тайко. — Гуманнее сразу пристрелить.

— Так может и пристрелим? — проворчал себе под нос Нрин.

— Заткнулись все! — рявкнул Ведж. Твари, которые могут жрать металл, всерьёз его напугали. — Кому-то просто придётся потесниться.

— Я даже знаю кому, — ухмыльнулся Уэс. — Инициатива наказуема, мне сегодня объяснили. А ты у нас все равно самый маленький.

— Я не маленький, я компактный, — буркнул Ведж.

Кабина крестокрыла была совершенно не приспособлена для перевозки пассажиров. Чтобы освободить хоть немного места, кресло пилота пришлось сдвинуть вперёд до упора, так что Ведж оказался буквально прижат к панели управления. Скорчившемуся позади кресла импу было не лучше. Руки ему безопасности ради так и не развязали, но Ведж и без этого сомневался, что тот сможет пошевелиться.

Их утрамбовали в кабину, и остальные пилоты приступили к увлекательному упражнению: добраться до своего крестокрыла, не спускаясь на землю. Головастики заинтересовано задирали морды вверх, сопровождали каждый прыжок одобрительным курлыканьем, и только убедившись, что добыча всё-таки не упадёт к ним в зубы, разочарованно заскрипели и разошлись грызть истребители дальше.

Взлетели крестокрылы без происшествий; разве что буксировочный трос у Тайко оказался основательно пожёванным, и перевозку пленного СИДа поручили Нрину.

— Главное, пассажиров с собой не прихвати, — предупредил Уэс.

— Все равно в космосе сдохнут, — отмахнулся Нрин, цепляя колесник магнитным захватом.

— Они жрут металл, — напомнил Хобби. — Кто знает, может, они и вакуумом дышать могут?

Крестокрылы вышли из атмосферы планеты и начали разгон для гиперпрыжка.

— Ну что, кого-то ещё интересует пикник? — спросил Ведж.

— Это и был пикник, ты что, не понял? — отозвался Уэс. — Только, кажется, головастики не оценили убегающие стейки.

— А, по-моему, крестокрылы им понравились, — возразил Хобби.

— Предлагаешь вернуться и спросить?

— Нет уж, спасибо, нам и так светит повторный забег — от техников.

Истребители ушли в гиперспространство, и комлинк замолчал.

— Ты жив там сзади? — спросил Ведж пленника.

— Пока да, — полузадушено ответил имп. 

— Терпи, лететь недалеко, — подбодрил его Ведж. 

Он постарался поудобнее устроиться в кресле, прикрыл глаза и принялся сочинять, как они будут оправдываться перед техниками за погрызенные крестокрылы.

— Что со мной будет? — спросил вдруг имп; Ведж даже вздрогнул, настолько неожиданно было услышать в гиперпространстве посторонний голос.

— Тебя допросят, — отозвался он. — Выяснят всё о вашей базе. Потом отправят в тюрьму на какую-нибудь планету… Не бойся, убивать тебя никто не станет.

— Пусть убивают, — мрачно заявил имп. — Я ничего не скажу.

— Какая преданность, — фыркнул Ведж. — Император бы тобой гордился.

— При чём тут Император? — поморщился тот. — У меня друзья на базе. Не любопытства же ради вы её ищите.

В груди стало холодно. Конечно, Ведж старался не забывать, что по ту сторону прицела находится такой же человек, как и он, — чтобы не превратиться в хладнокровного убийцу. Но если всё время помнить об этом, однажды промедлишь нажать на гашетку, и тогда погибнешь сам, или — кто-то рядом с тобой. Отыскать баланс было нелегко, и слова имперца нарушили хрупкое равновесие.

Ведж тряхнул головой.

— Ты должен понимать, что рано или поздно мы найдём вашу базу, — тихо сказал он. — С этим ты ничего не сможешь поделать. Но если ты расскажешь подробности, возможно, мы возьмём её малой кровью. Не буду врать, что обойдётся без жертв, но их будет явно меньше, чем если мы устроим ковровую бомбардировку.

— Ты так тонко пытаешься убедить меня сдать друзей? — возмутился имп.

— Я пытаюсь убедить тебя пошевелить мозгами! — огрызнулся в ответ Ведж. — Мы не убиваем без необходимости. Что бы тебе ни говорили в Империи, мы не звери. Были бы зверьми, летел бы ты сейчас с Уэсом, — не удержался он от шпильки.

Имп хрюкнул, по достоинству оценив угрозу.

— О ваших зверствах изрядно привирают, — согласился он.

— Следующий вопрос должен быть, о чём ещё привирает Империя, — подсказал Ведж.

— Вербуешь, что ли? — хмуро спросил имп.

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул Ведж, — очень надо. Если мозги есть, сам разберёшься, что к чему. А если нет — зачем ты нам?

Имп замолчал и, похоже, задумался. Ведж очень надеялся, что тот придёт к правильным выводам.

Некоторые битвы не выиграть грубой силой — нельзя насильно открыть человеку глаза, можно только посеять семена сомнения и терпеливо ждать. Но если семена дадут всходы, такая победа будет куда важнее, чем очередной намалёванный на борту крестокрыла колесник. А если не дадут… что ж. Каждый сам выбирает, за что жить и за что умирать. Ведж свой выбор сделал очень давно. Теперь импу придется сделать свой.


End file.
